Academy Days
by Ambassador T'Raen
Summary: Leonard McCoy, James Kirk and S'Chn T'Gai Spock are all three of the newest Cadets to the Academy for Starfleet Officers. They are paired together as roommates, and forced to live together over the next four years. Though in the beginning, it is clear Spock and McCoy will clash heads. As James, it is also clear that he will be annoying. Will the three be able to handle each other?


The day wore on, as the morning slowly faded into the afternoon. The sun rose high above the sky of the blue planet, it shimmered within the crystalline sky.

There was a light breeze, coming from the bay. Salty and marine it smelled, as it was welcoming to some and revolting to others. The day was neither warm nor cold and hence was an adequate temperature for most humans on the planet.

For most humans A young man by the name of Leonard Horatio McCoy grumbled at the feeling of the less humid air, as it felt like salt was encasing his body. He squirmed under the uniform he was required to wear. Missing the hot and humid, non salty air, of his home state.

This was annoying; it felt as though he could not escape the salt within the air.

Another young man, younger than the one before, caught sight of another whom seemed to be squirming. The brown eyed man gave a light chuckle and walked up to him, "Are you okay?" He asked, laughter within his voice as he spoke. He rather liked the sea air of San Francisco. It was a change from the dry, windy terrain of Riverside, Iowa.

Leonard glanced up and saw a brownish haired man, with laughter up on his hazel eyes. He scowled and shook his head, "Do I look okay? This air, I swear, is out to get me!" He hissed back.

James put his hands up in defeat, "Whoa. Whoa. Easy there, tiger. I was just seeing if you were alright. Well, welcome to San Francisco. Looking st your uniform, it looks like you will be spending the next four years here. Better get used to it," he chuckled to the blue eyed man. "James T. Kirk." He added, sticking out his hand.

Leonard gave the kid, who revealed himself to be James, a suspicious look and shook his head. He then took his hand, slowly, "Leonard McCoy. I do not to middle names." He commented and shrugged. "You goin' to the Academy?" He asked.

"Yep! I plan to be a tactics officer, and perhaps a Captain one day. What about you?" James inquired, there was a smile upon his face, as though it were always there. He had his hands resting motionlessly at his sides as he studied Leonard.

"Doctor, or so I have already trained. I am just comin' to the Academy to get my space trainin'. So, I should be graduating about the same time a ya." Leonard had a very sarcastic tone to his voice, despite his words not being so. He was obvious not the youngest man out there, and yet, not the oldest.

"I thought doctors were supposed to be nice, and happy. Giving you a lollipop when you got a good check up. You seem mean and grouchy, a bit sarcastic too." James commented, chuckling to himself.

"Dammit man, I am a Doctor not your friend." The Doctor stated, "I am not here to play games and be kind. I am here to do my job, and that is to heal. Well, once we get out of this place."

Chuckling, the hazel eyed man shook his head and looked at McCoy, "Well, we better go. We have to get our rooms and roommates, as well as go through that boring opening speech."

"You speak as though you have done it before," he commented back. "Maybe I have. Maybe not."

James was right, the opening speech was boring. It seemed as though Admiral Morrow would not shut up!

Leonard sighed as he clutched the small card within his hand. It had his passcode on it, that would open his dorm. He only knew that he was sharing a room with two others, and that one of them was that Jim Kid he had met a bit earlier.

With his distinctive grumble, he found room 242 and stopped before it, he typed in the code of 6-8-4-7 and watched as the doors hissed open. The room was not small and it was not immense. It was big enough to support three students comfortably.

There were three beds, three desks and three dressers. As well as a bathroom to the side, which was also shared by the next dorm over. Walking farther inside, Leonard realized that he was not alone. Within the room, upon a bed farthest to the wall, was a being with his eyes closed.

He had pitch black hair, and a thin frame. His legs were crossed and his hands rest, clasped, within his lap. Leonard studied him, until his eyes fell upon the man's ears. He had pointed ears.. and that could only mean on thing.. He was a Vulcan. He groaned internally, as well as externally, although the latter was unknown to him.

Suddenly, the Vulcan's eyes snapped open and Leonard almost jumped back. He glanced over to the Vulcan raising his hands up in mock defeat, "Sorry! I did not mean to disturb you!"

The Vulcan got up and clasped his hands behind the small of his back, he rested them there and tilted his head. "It is illogical to apologize where no wrong has been committed, Mister..?" The Vulcan replied.

"Uh, McCoy. Leonard McCoy," he put his hand out to shake the Vulcan's though watched as the man visibly recoiled.

It suddenly hit him, Vulcans kissed with their hands. Suddenly he snatched his hand back and shook his head, "Sorry, I forgot. Who are you?"

"S'Chn T'Gai Spock, you may consider me Spock, Mister McCoy." The Vulcan replied to the man with a small dip of his head.

"Please, Do not call me Mister McCoy, it makes me feel old." McCoy grumbled and shook his head, he already knew he and Spock were going to clash heads. Especially, when he came up with the nickname 'Green Blooded Hobgoblin' after listening to the words of the Vulcan.

"Very well, what alias do you wish me to deem you?" Spock inquired, his face impassive and stoic. His brow was risen as he had a very odd air to him. Leonard did not like it.

"Uh, Leonard. Is that not my name?" He asked, sarcasm twinged within his voice as the opposing man clearly caught it.

"Very well, Leonard. If you will excuse me, I have opposing matters to attend to."

This was going to be a long four years.


End file.
